


Tomato

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a lot happens here . . . how about Blair offers Jim a sandwich? Yeah, sure, let's go with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomato

## Tomato

#### by Aouda Fogg

  
The boys aren't mine, but these particular words are . . .no money being made, no infringement intended.   
Another of my foodfics that has timed out from SoW3.   
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

"Making a tomato sandwich. I would've thought Sentinel sight would've allowed you to see the pieces, and that detective logic I hear so much about would've helped you put the pieces together." 

"Bite me hard, Sandburg. You don't like tomato." 

"Actually, that's not quite accurate." 

"Excuse me? Who's the one who orders a tomatoless Veggie Delight from Mother's Market? And wasn't that you picking the tomato off the sub at the retirement party for Jackson the other day?" 

"Yeah, me and me. But see those were tomatoes _on_ other sandwiches. I don't like tomato on other sandwiches, but I like tomato sandwiches." 

"There are times when your logic terrifies me." 

"Just go with the flow, Jim, go with the flow. So, do you want one or what?" 

"A tomato sandwich?" 

"No, Moroccan lamb stew. Of course a tomato sandwich." 

"Yeah, sure, whatever. But that lamb stew sounds good, too." 

"Can't do it tonight, the garbanzos have to soak for too long. Tomorrow?" 

"Sounds good. Maybe we can have Joel and Simon over for it. Joel has decided he likes it more than your chili." 

"Nice to be appreciated." 

"Oh, I appreciate you, Chief. This morning wasn't sufficient to prove that to you?" 

"The memory is a little hazy." 

"Hazy, my ass." 

"Nope, actually it was mine." 

"Ha! You do remember." 

"Apparently." 

"I want more." 

"Can't you wait until I finish my sandwich? I already missed breakfast because of you." 

"What? Oh! Jeez, Chief. I meant I want more mayo on my sandwich." 

"Oh. That you can't have." 

"Oh, come on -- just a little?" 

"Nope." 

"That mean I can have the other?" 

"Yes." 

"When?" 

"Soon as I finish the other part of my sandwich. You don't want me fainting from hunger half-way through." 

"That won't be what you're fainting from." 

"Cocky, aren't we?" 

"You got that right!" 

"Jim, I did not make that sandwich to be smashed under my back." 

"Shush, I'm busy." 

"Jim! That is _not_ a recommended use for mayonnaise!" 

* * *

End 

Tomato by Aouda Fogg: aoudafogg@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
